Celebrating Christmas and Hearth's Warming in Equestria/When We Hear a Christmas Carol
Here is how Hearth's Warming and Christmas was celebrated in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Jiminy Cricket: (narrating) Our story begins on Hearth's Warming and Christmas Eve, It was a special day to celebrate this occasion. Somewhere in Equestria, Everyone was getting ready for Hearth's Warming and Christmas. In Canterlot, Princess Yuna and her friends were very excited about Hearth's Warming and Christmas. There are lights, trees, eggnogs, sugarplums, peppermints and other things for a special holiday. Pop Fizz: (finish decorating) There. Now everything's ready for Hearth's Warming and Christmas. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be the best Christmas and Hearth's Warming ever. Sherman: It sure is, Yuna. Mr. Peabody: I conquer, Sherman. Angus: I can hardly wait. Fergus: Aye, Cuz. Me too. Herb Muddlefoot: (dressed as Santa Claus) I can hardly to spread joy to everyone. Princess Luna was enjoying a special holiday, She and Princess Celestia were showing everything to their babies. Princess Luna: This is a Christmas Tree, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: I'm so excited about Christmas and Hearth's Warming, Sister. Princess Celestia: As am I, Luna. Prince Indy: (playing with his stuffed bunny) Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: That's right, Babies. Hearth's Warming and Christmas is on it's way. Pain: I think I feel a song coming on. Panic: Me too, Pain. Then, Everyone begins singing "When we hear a Christmas Carol" in honor of the occasion. Chorus: When we hear a Christmas carol We know that it's Christmas at last Every time we hear a Christmas carol We know that it's Christmas at last Dusty Crophopper: Snowflakes on shiny round noses And Ice under feet hooves or paws Ishani: The little ones tucked in their warm beds Mumfie: Dreaming sweetly of Santa Claus Patrick Star: Feasting! Genie: And friendship! Chorus: And laughter The joy that this season brings Every time I hear a Christmas carol I think of these lovely things Every time I hear a Christmas carol I think of these lovely things Woody: Let's make the place look like Toyland Chorus: With tinsel and blinking white lights SpongeBob SquarePants: We'll make our own Eggnog from bovines Zoe Trent: Warm up cider for frosty nights Digby: The mistletoe's gotta go somewhere So I can get cozy with you Every time I hear a Christmas carol There's nothing I'd rather do Chorus: Every time I hear a Christmas carol There's nothing I'd rather do We've gone from spring into summer From fall into winter And soon this December will end We'll tell the old year goodbye With our hopes rising high The star on the tree brightly shining When we hear a Christmas carol Our spirits begin to sing Every time we hear a Christmas carol Our spirits begin to sing Thomas: The music might play on till midnight Discord: We're hoping our neighbors won't mind Princess Yuna: Tonight we are one happy family Lady: With good will toward all every kind! Spyro: The holly! Kaos: The candy! SpongeBob SquarePants: The presents! Chorus: Will start my heart beating fast But it's when I hear a Christmas carol I know that it's Christmas at last But it's when we hear a Christmas carol We know that it's Christmas at last After the song, Herb acts like Santa in front of the children and foals. Herb Muddlefoot: Look at me! I am Santa Claus! Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Very funny, Herb. Very funny. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225